A stool sample may be required to be taken in connection with the diagnosis of diseases in humans and animals.
Stool sampling is normally of great inconvenience to the person who is to collect the sample in terms of odour, hygiene and perception.
A commonly used collection method involves collecting and isolating the stools, which may vary in consistency from liquid to very hard, and transfer with a (sterile) spatula or small scoop to a sample container (for example a container manufactured by Sarstedt, e.g. Sarstedt product number 80.622, product catalogue 2013).
A typical method of isolating the stools is described in the instructions for use for EasySampler® from GP Medical Devices ApS (downloaded from GPMD.dk May 3, 2013). Here the patient defecates on a filtration membrane stretched over the toilet, then transfers the isolated stools to the sample container with the spatula supplied with the sample container.
The quality of the sample is destroyed if all the stools are not kept isolated from contamination with external elements, but is improved if it is “kneaded” or mixed before being transferred to the sample container. This prevents the sample from containing sample material taken only from either the outermost or innermost layer of the stools.
For an effective sample analysis the sample must consist of pure stools, i.e. stools not mixed with anything else, e.g. toilet water or urine.
It also a requirement that the sample container only be partially filled as the stools develop gases when left, leading to explosive redistribution of the stools when the sample container is opened.
These and related problems have been sought solved in the prior art.
WO 2009/129811 for INNOCARE ApS describes a filtration membrane with associated collection unit for a stool sample designed to be fitted on a toilet, more specially between a lavatory bowl and toilet seat, where the collection unit comprises an arrangement for securing the toilet seat, characterised in that the collection unit further comprises an intrinsically funnel-shaped stool feeding element which slopes towards a hole, wherein this collection unit comprises fastening arrangements designed for the temporary retention of a stool sample container for collecting a stool sample through said hole, this fastening arrangement is connected to a section in the periphery of the stool feeding element and is designed to connect the stool feeding element to the toilet.
However, the prior art does not describe solutions which effectively prevent odour nuisance and also prevent urine and other bodily fluids from being collected in the sample container. Moreover, the area surrounding the opening of the sample container comes into contact with the stools during use, resulting in a potential risk of infection for the health care staff. It is also difficult to check that the sample container is not overfilled.